Love on the internet
by jscat2
Summary: Find out how two peoples lives cross and are brought together by a bond being formed on the internet( not best description) but this is dawsey AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi fellow readers, I wanted to give this idea in my head a shot and she how it turns out. If you are reading my other story no worries I have numerous chapters already written so I'll continue to post. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think and if I should continue, thanks always for your continued support...Jamie.

This story does not follow any current Chicago fire storylines. The rest I guess you'll just have to read and see :-)

Love on the Internet

Chapter 1

Gabby ran through her apartment door looking at her watch, it was 11:15 p.m, and she was running late . Every night at 11:00 p.m she made sure she was in front of her computer screen for what she called her daily wined down. She threw her hat and coat on the coat slipping off her work shoes and pulling off her scrub top, leaving just a tank top as she sat at her small computer desk and clicked the on button of the monitor and seconds later it came to life. Gabby quickly types under her screen name,

Msfiestychick... _evening sorry I'm late...are you still up?_

She sits impatient looking at her watch cursing herself for being late. But after a few seconds her private message is lighting up her screen.

Handyman51... _hey I thought you forgot about me?_

Gabby chuckles to herself before typing back

Msfiestychick... _haven't missed a day in almost the year we've been chatting:)_

 _Handyman51...true very true, so how did your day go?_

 _Msfiestychick...busy that's why I'm late, but enough about me how did your day go?_

 _Handyman51...busy as well, but I'm still on shift so who knows how my night will go. So when will you tell me what you do for a living? You know what I do, its only fair?_

 _Msfiestychick...one day, one day soon._

 _Handyman51...so one day you say does that by any chance be when we finally meet?_

 _Msfiestychick...maybe?_

 _Handyman51...hmmm, cryptic you are, but I'm holding out hope you agree to meet me one day._

 _Msfiestychick...I'm thinking about it I promise._

 _Handyman51...ok fair enough, well I need to get back to my paperwork here, so tomorrow same place same time?_

 _Msfiestychick...same bat channel. Good night Handy:-)_

 _Handyman51...goodnight Fiesty :-)_

Matt smiled as he closed his laptop screen and looked down at his paperwork. Every night he chats with fiestychick he can't get her out of his head and he ends up awake all night trying to get some work accomplished. He didn't know anything about this girl, her name where she lived, heck even what she did for a living . Yet he knew so much about her, hobbies she loved places she's seen or wishes too, her fears, the list can go on and on. Yet his only problem is getting her to meet him. Yes he understood that meeting someone on the internet is not always truthful, or safe but he felt a connection to this girl, one he's never felt with anyone even as a kid. He hoped the opportunity wouldn't pass him by.

Matt's snapped out of his thoughts as Shay comes by knocking on his office door." Hey got a sec?"'

"Sure." Matt looks up as he clicks the laptop closed." What's up?"

"Um you think you could fix the cabinet in the kitchen? Otis broke it again." She asks rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Sure." He stands from his chair.

"Your in a rather good mood." Shay says in a teasing tone." What's going on with mystery girl there?"

"Nothing." Matt playfully shoves her arm." You better keep this to yourself." He gives her a pointed look.

"My lips are sealed." She motions with her fingers to her lips." But one question?"

"Shay..." Matt drags her name out." Alright one."

"Are you sure she's even a girl." Shay say throwing her arm around his shoulder." I mean you could chatting with anyone, like maybe it's some serial killer, or some crazy girl obsessed with firefighters, or ohhhhh maybe its an old man."

"Shay really?" Matt gave her a look as they walked towards the common room." An old man? You watch too much TV."

"But you didn't rule out serial killer." Shay stops and looks like she's in deep thought of more scenerios.

"Your nuts." Matt chuckles and shoves her again playfully." Your lucky I love you, roommate." He says before walking away into the common room as he calls out for Otis." Hey man what did you do now?"

Gabby walks into work at 5 a.m the next morning, still exhausted from her shift the day before, and maybe partly from her wondering thoughts of handyman51. She had this amazing connection with him, he seemed like the most amazing guy any women would dream to call hers. She knew so much about him, yet so little as well. She knew of his dreams and places to go and goals he set for himself, yet she was too afraid to meet him. Maybe it's the fear of the unknown, or liking things the way they are but hopes maybe she isn't blowing her fate by being so scared.

Gabby walked behind the nurses station saying good morning to her collieges before grabbing the first chart of patients that need to be seen. She laughed to herself when she sees the name on the chart and heads to curtain one, and quietly pulls it open." Back again Matt?" She smiles as he and Shay look up.

"Oh great." Shay beams." Gabby your on shift?"

"Hi Leslie." Gabby smiled moving around to Matt's side." Yeah I just got in. Then she turns her attention to the firefighter looking at her shy." What happened?" She points seeing to him holding gauze to his forearm.

"It's not a big deal." Matt says quiet." I just caught it on a piece of metal at the call we were just on."

"Let me see." Gabby says pulling back the gauze seeing a nasty gash there." You'll need stitches." She informs him as she looks up meeting his eyes." I'll need to have a doctor come in to take care of that." Gabby says quietly looking away from him.

"How are you liking it here?" Shay asks Gabby." Between you and I." She leans across the gurney closer to Gabby and whispers." The other nurses aren't as cool as you." And with that she makes Gabby blush and earns her a small tap from Matt.

"Don't mind her." Matt says with a tiny smile.

"No it's fine." Gabby smiles." It's nice to have made a few friends here since I just started, but let me get a doctor to take care of that." She says backing away towards the curtain." Just a... be careful next time." Gabby offers with a small smile then slips out the curtain.

"I think she likes you." Shay looks over at Matt talking in a teasing tone.

"I think she thinks your nuts." Matt teases back." Maybe she thinks your a serial killer?" He says sarcastic getting his best friend back for earlier that night, and then his mind drifts wanders back to Msfiestychick again and can't wait till they chat again.

Author's notes: I know this first chapter was rocky but I promise the story will pick up and explain more things in future chapters...please review and tell me if I've left you curious for more and would be interested for me to continue. Thanks Jamie.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Matt was brought into Chicago Med for his arm laceration, being seen by Gabby, and little that he knew this pretty Latina was the one and only Msfiestychick he chatted with every night on the computer. Matt walked towards his office looking at his watch seeing it was quickly approaching 11:00 pm. Tonight was a special night, brought on by not so special events that they both shared in common. Tonight marked one year that Handyman 51, and Msfiestychick began their daily evening ritual of late night chats. Some nights they would chat for hours and other nights could be as short as 10 minutes, but both understood and were happy with whatever time they shared, together yet apart never knowing where the other truly was.

"Hey Casey." Severide called out from his open office door." Your really doing it?" He looked at his friend with concern." Your actually leaving Shay and I, going off on your own?"

Matt moved to lean on the open door frame." It's time man." He looks on sad." It's been a year and I'm back on my feet again, thanks to you and Shay."

"Hmmm." Severide gives him a sly grin." Is it late night hotty that's helped?"

Matt stood up straight looking at him with wide eyes." I'm going to kill her." He says in a huff." When did she tell you, after promising me she wouldn't?"

"About a month after she found out." Severide said looking away.

"Damn Kelly." Matt said annoyed, his use of first name told Kelly he was pissed." That was like four months ago."

Just then Shay entered the bunk room through the locker room doorway nearest Seveide's office." Damn you candidate." Matt barks at her." I should make you scrub toilets all night."

She rushed to stand next to Matt swinging the door open wider sending Severide a glare." You told him, you ...you...ugh." she says in frustration.

"Oh come on we all live together." Severide argues back." If you didn't tell me I'm sure I would have found out another way."

"Not much longer." Shay wraps her arm around Matt's shoulder, giving him a pouty face." Our baby's all grown up and leaving us."

"Oh stop." Matt looks away with a bashful smile." I'm only moving two doors down.

"Yeah cause mama bear here." Severide teases as he points to Shay." Wouldn't let you fly the coupe completely."

"What?" Shay says unashamed." Baby steps right."

"Right." Matt says sarcastic giving Severide a teasing look." Are you still gonna come over and tuck me in at night?"

"Honey." Shay points her finger between Matt and Kelly." If I wasn't gay, watch out you two."

"Oh gross." Matt and Kelly said in unison. Then Matt looks down at his watch." Uh oh were not keeping you from lover girl are we?" Severide teases.

"It's not like that." Matt says as he rolls his eyes.

"And if it was." Shay says quietly." That would be ok too."

"Shay, I'm good." Matt puts his hand on her shoulder." I'm moving on."

"You should totally let me set you up with that hot nurse." Shay says excited.

"Hot nurse?" Severide chimed in.

"Easy cowboy." Shay waved severide off." She's not your type probably anyway."

"And I have a type?" Severide shot back.

"Precisely." Shay quipped back.

"Um guys." Matt waves his hand in the air in front of them." I'm still here and I don't think I need dating tips thank you Shay." He bows slightly before her then turns to Severide." And stay away from the nurse, she seems like a nice girl, so definantly not your type."

"Hey." Severide call out as Matt starts backing away towards his office looking at his watch yet again.

Matt turns to walk into his own office now just as the bells ring, and he turns to look at his two friends." Are you kidding me." He huffs as he looks at his laptop then turns to run to his usual spot on 81." All this time." Matt mumbles to himself cause in all this time he's been lucky enough to never be called away at this specific time of the night, but looks like this night is bound to be different.

Gabby sits down at her computer desk in her small single bedroom apartment with a glass of wine in hand and a smile on her face that she wore every night at the same time. She starts to type...

Msfiestychick...good evening Handy...happy one year friendversary!

Gabby sat there waiting patiently for a response that she soon realised wasn't coming. She finished her glass of wine that quickly turned into a whole bottle of wine. Gabby knew what her internet friend did for a living, or so he says but deep down she feels like she truly does believe everything he tells her. But tonight maybe she selfishly needed him to be available and for the first time in their one year ' relationship ' he wasn't there.

"Gabby you are truly fooling yourself." She chuckles talking to herself out loud." How can this perfect guy even exist, it's just unrealistic." Gabby tries convincing herself that she's lost her mind yet she stays sitting longing for her screen to light up with a private message. It's almost midnight when she turns the wine bottle upside down and it drips empty, and she's left to her thoughts, and of all memories that come flooding back it's the one that brought her here to this day, to this internet site when she met Handyman51.

One year and five days ago.

Gabby danced around the kitchen of her NY Soho apartment getting dinner ready for her and her fiancé Justin. He had just recently proposed only a month ago, and though they hadn't made any solid wedding plans they talked about it all the time. Maybe talk wasn't the right word cause neither agreed on what kind of wedding they wanted, Justin wanting a big wedding out on Long Island where his family lived. Gabby on the other hand wanted a small wedding on a beach in some exotic location, for her family was all in Chicago and had too many distant relatives to even begin to invite.

Gabby is swaying her hips to the music as she stirs the pot of sauce on the stove when there is a knock on the apartment door." Justin did you leave your keys at work again?" She calls out laughing to herself as she moves through the tiny room and then quickly swings open the door." Hey baby..."Gabby stops mid sentence as a look of shock takes over.

"Are you Gabriela Dawson?" One of the two uniform cops asks. All Gabby can do is nod a yes as tears fill her eyes already assuming the worst." I'm sorry ma'am." The same officer continues and Gabby drops to the floor in a heap of loud sobs and all she picks up on are key words like, "Crossing." "Taxi." Hit." And "Dead." Gabby cried and sobbed there for god knows how long for the man she was ' suppose ' to spend the rest of her life with.

Gabby is snapped out of her thoughts when a loud knock on her door rings through the apartment. She wipes her tears from her thoughts and quickly moves to open her apartment door." Amy?" She looks at her friend puzzled." What are you doing here?" Gabby let's out a chuckle then looks at the clock." At 12:30 in the morning."

"You my friend are coming out with me." Amy says as she turns Gabby around back into the apartment.

"Now?" Gabby almost whines." It's like practically my bed time."

"What are you an old lady?" Amy rolls her eyes." And you know I work till midnight."

"Yeah, yeah." Gabby chuckles back greatful for her friend that she quickly grew close too when she moved back to Chicago only two months ago, trying to start over." And hey, your older then me." Gabby teases pointing a finger at her.

"By what a month, so let's go." Amy taps her on the butt." The nights a wasteing." Gabby chuckles at her friends antics as she moves to get freshened up in her bedroom. Amy knew everything about Gabby's tragic past and knew this was a rough week for her, so this was one of the many reasons she was there. That and also knew about her budding friendship with this mystery guy on the internet and thought Gabby was crazy for trusting this person. Little did Gabby and Matt's friends know how they were wrong about these two and what fate does to people who are meant to be together." You ready?" Amy asks Gabby as she's walks back into her living room.

"Yeah." Gabby smiled then glances over at her computer screen, the sad look not missed by her friend." I'm ready." She looks back to Amy giving her a smile before they walk out ready to hit the town this Friday night, as the apartment door falls shut behind Gabby.

Not even 10 seconds of the door falling shut behind Gabby did her private message notification light up on her computer screen.

Handyman51...Hey _fiesty are you there?...I'm so sorry for being this late._

Matt sat there waiting for a response and for the first time in one year he never got one.

Author's notes: I hope all you reader's out there like this new chapter and please drop me a review if you like it, it helps me to write more knowing you all are enjoying reading...thanks Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 4 days since Matt was rushing out to a call at the time Gabby was sitting infront of her computer waiting for him. It wasn't for almost a day and a half later when Gabby finally got back to him, well when Msfiestychick replied to Handyman51. This was the longest they had ever gone since the day they started chatting to have not checked in with one another.

Gabby felt slightly selfish for being upset that he missed their usual chat time, cause after all she truly does believe he is a firefighter and work is the only reason to have gotten in the way of that. Right? So after her night out with Amy, Gabby decided she couldn't sit around waiting for a man who may or may not even be who he says he is. Although she just can't cut him off completely, she has started to pull away slightly, which is very much noticed by Matt.

Matt walks out of 51 this morning walking to his truck as Severide calls out." Hey Casey man, wait up." He jogs up to him." I need a favor buddy?" Kelly asks clapping his shoulder.

"Oh man." Matt rolls his eyes." How much do you need this time?"

"No no." Severide waves him off." It's not like that."

"Ok?" Matt looked at him puzzled." Then what is it?"

"Well I've been meaning to ask you first, how is internet girl?"

Matt looks away starting to walk towards his truck again." If you came to pick on me some more, please just back off." He says in a slightly deflated tone.

"No man." Severide grabs his arm to stop him." I'm asking as a friend."

Matt looked at him for a minute hating to show him his sensitive side but spoke anyway." I don't know man." He shakes his head." Something has just...changed."

"Well maybe it's time to forget her." Severide says gaining a glare from Matt." Hey you should come out tonight with me, I met this girl." He starts to say but Matt shakes his head and just starts walking away.

"You know." Matt stops and turns back to him slightly frustrated." I don't need to be babied by you and Shay, I'm fine on my own."

"Matt." Severide called after him." We're not trying to force anything on you, we're just trying to be your friends, It's what Kathy would have wanted."

At the mention of her name Matt snapped his head up looking at Kelly with tear filled eyes." I swore to Kathy the minutes before she died I would eventually move on and be happy." He takes a deep breath looking down in thought then looked back up." I'm doing just that but this is the only way I know how too.

"I know man." Severide moves to place his hand on Matt's shoulder." But coming out with a few friends whether guys or girls, your doing just that. Trying to be happy."

Matt nods his head slowly in agreement." Ok what time?"

"Great." Severide claps his shoulder." Let's just meet up at Molly's around 8, this way if your miserable it gives you plenty of time to bail out for 11:00."

"Funny." Matt just gives him a look.

"Besides Shay is working tonight, she'll want us to stop by anyway."

"Yeah ok." Matt looks at his watch." I have a quick construction job that I'm heading to now, then I have a few things to do at my new place so 8 works." And with that Severide nods as he runs off towards his car just as Matt calls out." Hey what favor did you need?" But severide was too far away to hear him at this point.

Matt drove to the address he had on a piece of paper, that he wrote down from a message left on his voicemail confirming the time. He jogged up the flight of stairs to the second floor apartment, with his tool box in hand. With a firm knock he stood and waited for the door to open, and within a few seconds he hears a women's call through the door." Hang on one sec." As the clicks of the door unlocking are heard, then the door swings open.

"Hey I'm Matt, you called..." He stops mid sentence." Gabby?"

"Hey." Gabby stood in the doorway looking just as stunned." What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from." He looks at his paper ." Antonio about some pipe needing to be replaced."

"Oh your a plumber as well?" Gabby widened the door for him to entered." And a firefighter, impressive."

"Well." Matt turns back to face her after walking through the door." I can fix some pipes but I'm not technically a plumber by trade, but I do have a small construction job on the side.

"That's...great." Gabby says tucking a piece of hair behind her ear slightly shy." Well kitchen is this way." She says breaking the silence that fell between them.

"Is Antonio home?" Matt asks rubbing the back of his neck as he followed Gabby into the kitchen. He's been around her before a few times at the hospital for various things, but never one on one, and the way he was feeling around her now was something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Oh he doesn't live here." Gabby glanced back over her shoulder." Antonio is my brother." She said embarrassed now." I know, I know, my big brother handling my affairs."

"Oh no, not at all." Matt waved her off as they stop in the kitchen and he bends down to put his toolbox on the ground in front of the already open cabinet." So I'm assuming this is the problem?" He asks pointing at the dripping pipe under the sink that has a small Tupperware catching the water.

"Yeah." Gabby says leaning against the counter right next to where Matt was squatting." It's only gotten worse since I moved in."

"Oh yeah." Matt looks up at her with a soft smile as he grabs a wrench out of his tool box." How long ago was that?"

"A little more then two months ago." Gabby let's the words fall off her tongue, stunning herself on how comfortable she was around him to divulge this, when she is normally a rather private person.

"Nice place." Matt adds as he glances around briefly, before he continues to work. They carry on general conversations, nothing to personal about each other, and within 30 minutes Matt has fixed her leak." Well that should do it." He stands after putting all his tools back cleaning up around the area he worked on.

"Oh you can leave it." Gabby waves her hands." I'll put everything back, but Matt puts away the few things that were left out anyway. They walk slowly to the apartment door." Oh silly me." Gabby says leaving Matt in the open doorway as she rushes over to her computer desk." What do I owe you for today?" She asks pulling out her check book.

Matt puts up his hand." Let's call this one even." He says as she looks up stunned.

"No, no." Gabby waves him off." You have to let me pay you."

"No, It's on the house, It clearly was a simple fix." Matt insists.

"Seriously, let me give you something." Gabby pleas.

"I tell you what,." Matt puts his hand over her check book to keep her from writing." You spread the word around about my work, and that's payment enough."

"You want me to drum up buisness for you." Gabby gives him a confused look, and he nods his answer." Ok." She smiles." I think I can do that, but next time you have to charge me full price." Gabby points her finger trying to contain her smile.

"Fair enough." Matt nods again." As long as you agree to call me for that next repair you may need. Deal.?" He puts his hand out.

"Deal." Gabby agrees as they shake on it." Matt." She then addresses him goodbye.

"Gabby." Matt gives her a small smile before walking out of the apartment, Gabby closing the door slowly behind him them turning pressing her back against the door and letting out a deep sigh. Once she opens her eyes they fall onto her computer screen, and a wave of guilt falls through her. How can a man she may never meet have such a hold on her, and another man she somewhat knows from a few short run ins be making her feel this way. Gabby just shakes her thoughts away now walking into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

Matt walks into Molly's running late, and is surprised to find how crowded it is. He makes his way through the crowd till he finds Severide sitting towards the back in one of the high tables, with a skinny girl with shoulder legnth blonde hair." Hey Casey you made it." Kelly calls out waving." Matt this is Amy." He introduces once Matt reaches the table, then points towards the bar at a girl walking back to the table with a few beers in hand." And that's her friend..."

Matt cuts off Kelly finishing his sentence." Gabby?"

"Matt?" Gabby aswers back just stunned, but in a good way.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby is sitting infront of her computer staring at the screen. It's 11:15 at night and as much fun as she had out this evening with Amy and most importantly Matt, Gabby found herself making excuses to leave wanting to get home when the time neared 11:00 pm. And to her surprise Matt didn't put up too much of an argument either which left Gabby slightly disappointed. She has been sitting here now for 15 minutes typing something then erasing it before she can send it. That's until she is receiving an inbound message...

 _Handyman51...How are you fiesty...Sorry I'm late, by a few days :-)_

Gabby couldn't help but smile to herself as she read his words.

 _Msfiestychick...I'm good Handy, how are you...And I'm sorry we've let life get in the way of our promise._

And with that all was fine between these two internet friends or whatever you may think to call them, but deep down to truly what has brought them both back here sitting infront of their computer screens again is fear. Fear of moving on, fear of letting go, and most importantly fear of the feeling that have began to blossom between Matt and Gabby. Little did Msfiestychick and Handyman51 know is the fears that drew them together were the fears that made Gabby and Matt pull away.

Earlier this evening Gabby and Matt slowly walked down the street taking in the summer nights air as they find a small park a few blocks down from Molly's." It's a beautiful night out." Gabby looks up to the sky as they stroll over to the swings in the small playground.

"Yeah it is." He agrees looking over to her with a soft smile." So um...thanks for wanting to get out of there." Matt says nervously about them leaving Molly's for it was overcrowded and super noisy.

"Yeah it's fine." Gabby says as she takes a seat on one of the swings, Matt just standing on watching." I had a bit of a headache tonight, besides I think our two friends there wanted an excuse to leave as well."

"Yeah." Matt chuckled thinking back to a few minutes earlier of Amy and Kelly giggling as they hopped in his car leaving their two friends alone on the sidewalk." So you and Amy been friends long?" He asks now when he finally moves to sit on the swing next to her.

"Not really." Gabby shrugs as she starts to rock ever so slowly on the swing." We just hit it off really well on my first day, she's a great girl. How bout you and Kelly?"

"Oh I've known him since the fire academy, and we are kind of roommates right now."Matt nodded before looking away for a moment then back." But that's a long story."

"Ahh, I see." Gabby says shyly but then finds a burst of confidence." Maybe one day when your ready you'll like to share."

"Yeah." Matt nods with a soft smile." I'd like that."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Gabby asks getting a nod in response." When I first met you and Shay I thought...well I thought ...you know."

"What." Matt looks at her puzzled." Wait you thought me and her?" He waves his hand back and forth in front of him." No, never she's just a really great friend...and roommate." Matt throws in at the last second.

"Yeah." Gabby let's out an embarressed smile." Clearly I was wrong, and when I found out she was a lesbian I felt even more stupid."

"Oh don't feel like that." Matt looked over at her concerned." Believe me she mother's everyone, so many people have gotten the wrong idea."

"Well that's a relief." Gabby says looking up meeting Matt's glistening blue eye's in the moonlight and she felt her heart race. Clearing her throat trying to think of something to say." You know it was truly nice of you to not charge me this morning."

"Well I like to help people out when I can."

"Clearly." Gabby says raising her hand up and down at him." With being a firefighter and all."

Matt just smiles and nods." I guess we are both in the buisness of helping people, you being a nurse and all." He looks at Gabby just as intruiged, finding himself needing to change the subject as well." So I assume your brother lives nearby?Any other family local?"

Gabby let's out a chuckle." Oh my family probably consists of half of Chicago." She jokes and the both start laughing. They both continued laughing and talking, but at the same time descreetly watching what time it was, and both clearly nervous about the connection they instantly felt, and how easily they could talk. And when Gabby made an excuse of being tired, and Matt didn't protest, but gladly walked her back to her car and with a quick kiss on the cheek , and an offer to try and do this again, is all the more reason Gabby is back in front of her computer this evening.

 _Handyman51...I know this was a rough week for...how are you coping?_

 _Msfiestychick...No harder then your week I'm sure... but surprising it has been going alot smoother then I expected, but I'll admit being here chatting with you now is helping._

 _Handyman51... I totally understand what you mean, and I agree._

 _Msfiestychick...So I was_ thinking we missed our "anniversary" the other night but I maybe that could be a turning point for us that we are back chatting, maybe we could share something about ourselves that either of us don't know. I feel like I know so much yet so little about you.

 _Handyman51...I couldn't agree more, what did you have in mind about wanting to know or share?_

 _Msfiestychick...I'd like to share what started this whole thing, the loss I suffered that brought us to this very moment. Then you can share what your comftable with?_

 _Handyman51...I'd very much like to share that with you, I'm ready to talk about it( well write) :-)_

 _Msfiestychick...It was my fiancé, he was involved in a hit and run accident._

 _Handyman51...I lost my wife to a rare form of bone cancer, she was gone in 3 short months._

 _Msfiestychick...I'm glad I told you, I felt you deserved to know after all this time of being here for me._

 _Hanndyman51...I couldn't agree more, and knowing we both lost someone so close to us is comforting ( Hope that makes sense)_

 _Msfiestychick...I hope this isn't asking too much, but do you ever think about dating again?_

 _Handyman51...No it's not, and to be honest this is the first week I even considered it, but I know they'd want us to be happy._

 _Msfiestychick...Your probably right, and it seems that we both of us had busy weeks, but I'm glad we found time for this chat it was long overdue._

 _Handyman51...Yes it was, and I'm still holding out hope we can talk more one day over a cup of coffee, but face to face._

 _Msfiestychick...Maybe just maybe, but I'll promise to think about it...goodnight Handy :-)_

 _Handyman51...Goodnight Fiesty, till our next chat which I hope to be sooner then later._

Gabby and Matt logged off that night feeling the bond to their internet friend had been taken to a new level, which only confused them of the feelings building for the two that shared an evening together tonight.

 **Author's notes: So I'm unsure if this chapter is anygood but I hope everyone understood what was happening and is still liking this story, I wanted to give some answers in this chapter, yet so their struggles with moving on, and this bond they feel loyal too on the internet...so please review thanks...Jamie.** _  
_


End file.
